


Super Nerds

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Peter and Shuri are science bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter get to visit Wakanda while Tony has some business to attend to, he met a fellow Science and some nerd stuff happens





	Super Nerds

  Peter couldn't help but be in awe of Wakanda. Their advancement in technology improved much farther than the rest of the world, expressly in medicine. Tony said they may have even cured cancer, and didn't allow cigarettes. Peter wanted to live here.

  “T’challa said you can look at the things in here just don't touch, okay?” said Tony.

  “Don't worry Mr. Stark, I won't touch anything,” Peter reassured him.

   “Will try not to blow up the lab, I'll be back an hour or two,” said Tony but Peter was already looking at all the stuff.

  “Hmm that could work but the power source isn't capable,” mumbled Peter as he examined a force field generator.

  “Will what type of power source would you use?” asked a voice from behind Peter.

  “I wasn't touching anything!” yelled Peter in surprised.

  “I know you weren't, wouldn't care if you were as long as you tell me how to make the power work.” said a girl around his age with very nice hair.

   “There are these micro batteries that are very powerful you should use, also install a small charging port that has the possibility to have a high tech solar planer for an emergency.” Peter quickly explained.

  “That could work,” she moved Peter out of the way and start running calculations. “My name Shuri by the way.”

  My named Peter, I'm Mr. Starks intern. He said it was okay for, me to be in here as long as I did touch anything.” quickly explained as he looked over her shoulder.

  “That would make helping me harder but I can work with it,” she said.

  “But wouldn't we get in trouble if we break something?” asked Peter honestly

  “It's my lab so I think we'll be fine.” she pointed out

  “Really? That's amazing! You got so many great pieces of equipment you can use.” Peter exclaimed with excitement.

  “That’s because I designed it,” Shuri said noticing the look on Peter's face. “You want to look at it after I’m finished with this?”

  “I would love to.”

     An hour and a half later….

  “Hey, Peter sorry it to- what the hell going in here?” Asked Tony with T’challa close behind.

   Peter was hanging from the felling with Shuri hanging from him with a type of string.

   “We are doing very scientific experiments,” said Shuri very seriously as she swayed slightly on the string.

   “Are you really? It looks like your messing around,” asked T’challa

   “Of course we are we’re writing stuff down and recording it,” said Shuri as Peter started to lower her to the ground. Then land safely beside her with a backflip.

   “Sorry, sir if we weren't allowed, I figure we would be fine,” Peter said quickly

   “Will good job at making friends, I would have thought you freak out meeting royalty,” Tony said jokingly, but Peter eye widen in shock and turn to look at Shuri.

    “Wait, your royalty? I’m so sorry your highness.” Peter quickly gave a bow.

    “Don’t bow, no one bows anymore so stop beside it's embarrassing.” Complained Shuri.

    “Sorry I've never meet royalty before, no one, told me we would so don't look up propped educate.” Peter sassed.

  “I'm sure you were doing just fine,” said Tony

  “Who is this anyway?” asked T’challa.

  “That is my intern, Spider-boy,-”

  “Spider-Man” interrupted Shirk and Peter

  “Peter Parker.” Tony counted as if he wasn't interrupted

  “He's been helping me figure out the power source problem and testing some new vibranium thread I've designed,” explained Shuri as she gestured to the rope in her hand.

   “Really?” asked T'challa with surprised clearly on his face. “That was causing you quite a lot of difficulty.”

   “I’m sure she would have gotten it, she just needs a fresh pair of eye to look at from a different angle,” said Peter.

   “He gets to come back right? I need my lab partner.” Asked Shuri with Peter giving them the puppy eyes.

   “I don’t see why not.” Shrugged Tony look at T’challa.

   “I see no problems with it.” Confirmed T’challa causing the two teens to cheer.

 


End file.
